


Straight To The Point

by bohemianboynton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianboynton/pseuds/bohemianboynton
Summary: Basic and short Gwil smut.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Straight To The Point

**Author's Note:**

> (copied from tumblr)
> 
> A/N: sorry if this is a bit unrealistic, but I tried. 
> 
> WARNING: smut ahead. please do not read if you are under 18.

It was for the first time in a while. But that didn’t change the passion and intensity of your movements.

You and Gwilym had been watching rugby on television, and once Wales won the game, he kissed you. That kiss led to making out, and making out led to where you two were now.

Both of you were completely naked, lying on the couch, and he was slowly pushing in and out of you. It felt so good, and you begged him to go faster. He did, and you reached your first climax in a while due to the movements. The tightening of your walls affected your boyfriend’s thrusts as he paused and had a strained look on his face, trying not to cum yet, and he continued to move after a second. Things were getting more intense, and you could already feel your second orgasm coming. “Faster, Gwil, faster”, you panted. He picked up the pace, thrusting quicker and quicker. He moved one hand and began to rub at your clit, at first teasingly slow, but eventually faster. You moaned loudly and again your boyfriend paused briefly to collect himself before he kept going. You moved your hands to his back, gripping his wide shoulders before moving down to squeeze his ass. Gwilym kept going and going with no sign of slowing down. By this point, you’ve reached orgasm twice, but this time Gwil remained inside of you, thrusting wildly.

“(Y/N), I’m going to cum,” he gasped, his thrusting getting sloppier and sloppier.

“Inside of me, you know what I want,” you whispered.

Gwilym stopped, threw his head back and groaned loudly. Suddenly, you could feel his warm seed spilling into you, filling you up as you clenched your walls for the final time.

You both sat there, panting and trying to cool off.

He pulled out of you and removed himself from the couch to go get some water.

As he rapidly gulped the icy drink down, he looked at you and realized that you needed to be cleaned up.

He set the glass down on the table and grabbed a dish towel and ran it under the sink. He made his way back to you and began to wipe up the cum that was slowly leaking out of you. Fortunately, it didn’t reach the couch, and he threw the rag on the floor once there was nothing left.

You got off the couch and began to collect your clothes. Gwilym did the same, and you both decided to make your way to the bathroom for a quick shower.


End file.
